Finn and the Daughter of Quilton
by Nate Collins
Summary: While Finn is trapped in the Pillow World, he meets a beautiful pillow girl named Roselinen who develops a liking to the young hero who is more concerned on finding the portal to go back home. Now, he must ask himself, should he put his life on hold or continue living with what's in front of him?
1. Finn

Yes, peeps, I am alive and well. It's been a crazy year for me so far, what with classes, my job as a pizza delivery boy and some on-off relationships, it's been crazy indeed. Well, anyway, three things. One, this is a new fanfic I've chosen to write after seeing the "Adventure Time" episode "Puhoy" that I'm sure left many of you mind boggled and/or with tears in your eyes like myself. Two, to those of you who are familiar with my first two fanfics, no this will not be written in screenplay format. Instead, I will be writing this in the regular old format that y'all are used to. And three, to those of you who are fans of my work and are still waiting patiently for another chapter of "The Warners", please stay patient. Like I said, rough year and it's been hard trying to write something I need to get back in touch with. However, with summer coming up, I'll be attempting to get back in touch with my "Animaniacs" side and continue writing more of "The Warners" as well as focusing on this story. So expect me working on both of these stories at some point this summer. Well, anyway, here's the first chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

* * *

Finn

_It was an ordinary day in the Land of Ooo. Blue sky, clouds, birds, all that good stuff, and on a bench taking a break from their usual walk were Finn the Human and his girlfriend, Flame Princess. It had been a year since they started dating and somehow, it had felt longer. Seriously, every time he spent with her was like something out of a dream. He was truly in like with her, or like-like or whatever. Either way, he liked spending time with her. A lot. Sure, they've had their ups and downs before like any other couple, but those were easily fixed through the usual link of communication, dungeon tour or going to a secure place and finding a bunch of abandoned farms or buildings and having her burn them down. Hey, it was better than having her burn down an actual town full of people. She almost got herself kicked out of the last town she nearly obliterated._ _Anyway, after a few moments of awkward silence, Finn decided to break the ice._

_"Hey, wanna hear an awesome joke?" he asked._

_"Sure." FP responded._

_"Okay." Finn cleared his throat. "Well, __this one time, I walked over to the library and when I got there, I asked went over to the librarian and I said, 'Hey, Miss Librarian, ma'am, would you mind spilling the beans on where the Self Help section is?' And do you know what she told me?"_

_FP placed her palm in her head as she tried to look for the answer in her head. After a few seconds, she gives up and hums 'I don't know'._

_"She said, 'If she told me, it would totes defeat the purpose!'" Finn blurted as he began cracking up at his own creation. Flame Princess however, just stood there confused as she tried to dissect the punchline in her mind._

_"I don't get it."_

_Finn's chortling slowed down as he gasped for air, then paused once FP's reaction processed through his fourteen-year old mind. "What?"_

_Flame Princess now looked embarrassed as she rubbed her arm, not looking at her human boyfriend. "Uh, well, it's not that it's a bad joke, I just...don't...get it...is all."_

_Now Finn looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh, uh, well-"_

_"Beep, beep! Look out!"_

_"What the..." Finn looked up. FP, not so much as she looks confused at Finn's reaction._

_"Beep, beep! Pillow delivery."_

_Finn looks at FP. "You don't hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"Beep, beep!"_

_"Wait." Finn pauses, then realizes. "Is that-"_

_"Look out, buddy!"_

_Just then, a light shower of pillows unload on top of Finn's human head, as well as BMO and his small companion named CMO (who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hmm, maybe he jumped in there at the last minute. Eh, who knows?"),_ bringing him back to reality.

Finn is seated on a small cylinder pillow and (or was) facing the wall of a fort made entirely of pillows, mattresses and blankets housing and towering the entire treehouse from top to bottom with wooden poles holding up certain parts of the blankets to resemble either windows or passageways and an entrance in the middle. Still, with that, he didn't really seem all that interested in this great "towering achievement" that he helped create with Jake and BMO and was instead over-analyzing a thought that had been bothering him since this morning. Heck, even before the knife storm appeared and he always loved seeing those, especially with how rare they usually are. Anyways, irritated, he pans his head around.

"Jake, cut it out!"

"Sorry, buddy." Jake, as a full-size snowplow, states in a confused manner. "I'm just trying to cheer you up some." He shifts back to his normal pudgy dog self. "I mean, here you are chillin' out with history's coolest friends, building an actual pillow fort, but you just sit there sulking. I mean, what gives?!"

"I don't know." Finn sighs, still finding the floor more interesting than everything else around him. "I guess I'm just thinking about Flame Princess. I told her a joke the other day and she didn't even laugh or anything. Guess it's over between us."

Jake tilts his head in confusion. "Wait, that's it? A joke?"

BMO walks around and joins the two. "Maybe she just didn't get it yet."

"Yeah, right, BMO." Finn turns around. "More like she used up all her laughs on some other guy's jokes probably." He sighs again and turns back to face Jake. "Man, having a girlfriend is hard."

Jake may not be able to understand why this is making his bro so down in the dumps, but that doesn't mean he can't still help him. "No, dude, being crazy is hard. You're getting all hung up, all hung up on imaginary problems. You gotta focus on what's real, man. Here, I'll show you." He stretches out his arm and fishes a plastic coffee cup with a pink flower sketched on it. "You see this cup? This is literally my favorite cup." He turns and tosses the cup toward the window where it breaks through the glass and falls. "Now it's gone forever. So it's not real, and I don't care about it anymore."

BMO gasps. "Oh, no! My favorite window!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Finn states looking a slight bit...unamused at the thoughtful advice his friends are trying to give him. He gets up grabs his plastic coffee cup and his red demon blood sword and places them between his bag and backpack. "You know what, I think I just need some alone time right now. Gotta let my mind...fester a bit, you know?" He says while rubbing his forehead. "I'll be back in a little while." With that said, he falls to his hands and knees and commences crawling toward the inside of the pillow fort. As he did so, he could hear Jake's voice echoing through the fort.

"Finn! Festering's always bad, man!"

He didn't care, he just commenced...

"There's no good kind of festering!"

...further and further into the void.

"FIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

A/N: Don't know exactly how long it will take for the next chapter to show up, but please be aware that I will be writing this story every day and will keep editing until I am finally satisfied. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	2. Roselinen

Hello again, everyone! Sorry about the wait. Hope you've been patient. Since we barely got to know Roselinen in the episode, she was a hard girl to crack, but I think I got a pretty good interpretation of how I think she is. Also, some scenes may not sound like the show, especially since they're supposed to eventually blend in with each other later on, but I'm trying to find the good balance. Anyway, I hope you all like this next chapter. I'm pretty proud of it myself.

* * *

Roselinen

_An odd sun in the shape of a giant yellow button is setting in the beautifully woven orange sky. Before it can milk out the last of its shine however, a boy and girl, both human-like in appearance, are joyously running on a colorfully patterned hill. The girl has peach-colored skin and long blonde hair that flowed with the light wind comforting them. She wears an orange, floral dress and a small light grey cloth around her neck while the boy dons a dark blue cloth tied together with a belt, his skin being a similar color to the girl he's currently chasing._

_"I'm gonna get you!" he playfully shouts._

_"Oh, no, you're not!" she replies._

_"Oh, yeah?!"_

_He springs toward her, wrapping his arms around her in impact as they both start rolling down the hill. He lets her go but still holds her hand as they laugh at all the frolicking and lovey-dovey stuff that was not mentioned prior. The boy's head falls ever so slightly down to his right to face the beautiful girl next to him as her laughter begins to die down. Her face does the same and their black-dotted eyes lock for what seems like ages._

_"What?" she breaks the silence._

_"Nothing. Just, how did I get so lucky finding someone like you?"_

_Her face starts to blush. He gets closer and puts both of his stubby hands on hers._

_"I love you, Roselinen."_

_His soft, lingering voice was more than enough for her to melt right then and there. At least she would if she wasn't flammable. She couldn't help it. She had to say it._

_"I love you too."_

_He clears a bit of her hair that's on the verge of blocking her pretty face and leans forward. She closes her eyes, he closes his, their lips pucker and-_

RIIIIIIIING!

The smile on Roselinen's eager face was rather rudely interrupted by the caustic sound of an alarm clock that always woke her up every morning at 7:30. Usually, it wasn't a problem for her, waking up on time and ready to start yet another day in Pillow World. But this day, as well as once every other day for the past few months, her usual dreams would go on holiday to present to her something that's always been in the deep part of her mind, the kind of thought that sneaks up on someone when they least expect it. Here, however, it was in her dreams and the stupid alarm clock just so happened to cut the best part of it.

Irritated but tired, Roselinen's stubby arm reaches up and attempts to locate said clock and cease its noise until the next 24 hours. Once done, she raises her torso and uncovers her hair from her face like a mini curtain. She could feel the sun shining through her bedroom window onto her still closed face as she raised her arms and lets out a small chirp of a yawn.

Now usually she'd get up and start her day right away, but every now and again when the dream came back, she would curl up, wrap her arms around her legs and lie her head on her knees. Her mind eased back towards the fantasy as her smile got bigger. Roselinen always knew when that would happen. Not only could she feel it, but she could see it too. Her lips were always a tad bit bigger, ever since birth. It's never really been a problem for her though so she can't really complain. She can still talk well, so...that's a plus.

Her breaths flowed in and out of nostrils softly and steadily. She didn't know why, but something inside of her was making her more relaxed the more she thought of it. Normally, she'd think about it for a few seconds, then be on her way. But no, she lingered on this one thought a bit longer than expected, like a few minutes longer. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she seemed pretty confident about it this time than any of the other times.

That is, until a tiny pillow bird lands on a cushion tree right next to her window and begins chirping its morning song for her to hear. She blinks back to reality and whistles in response to the bird. She then looks around and sees her clock. Had it really only been seven minutes? She swore it felt like thirty-three seconds. With that, she shakes the thoughts off her head and dismisses them as she finally gets out of bed.

After a quick shower, Roselinen skips down the stairs with each step making a squeaking noise, and enters the kitchen where the first thing she sees is a pillow person about half her size clothed in a tiny but puffy quilt featuring little images of cherries, trees, hearts, flowers, acorns, and other interesting patterns and a teal neck comforter on his head making breakfast.

"Puhoy, daddy." Roselinen greeted as she leaned forward and hugged him from behind.

Her father returned the embraced while still holding a spatula in his hand. "Well, puhoy there, Rosey, dear. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yup!" she smiled. "Ready to start a new day as always!"

"Well, that's great, dear. But you know, you can't start a new day without a little breakfast first." Quilton turns his attention back to the stove and places two chromatic sunny side up eggs on a plate and hands it to his daughter. "Here, I made your favorite."

"Aww, pillow eggs! Thanks, daddy!" Roselinen takes the plate and sits down on the table near her where a glass of pillow orange juice awaits her.

As Quilton sits down with his plate, he couldn't help but notice with his left eye closed and his right one open for some reason, the look on his daughter's face, a particular look that he had seen before, not once, but every other day for the past few months.

"You had that dream again, did you?"

Roselinen pauses and a bit of pink begins to enter her cheeks. She swallows. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh, I know that smile just about anywhere."

Just then, the smile on her face begins to wear down a bit as she looks back down on her plate. "Pillowcushions, and just when I thought I was getting better at it." She takes a sip.

"You wanna talk about it?" Quilton was always very concerned about her daughter, ever since she was a child and having heard about this dream for a while now, he knew she was on the verge of growing up.

"Well, it felt so real this time. Like, I felt like I was actually there and he was so close and I could actually touch him. Or maybe that was just my pillow, I don't know." She placed her head atop her arm as she took another bite.

This time, Quilton had his right eye closed and his left eye open. "Has anyone had an eye for you lately?"

"I wish." Roselinen sighed. "I mean, everypillow's nice and all but I don't think they see me as like a romantic possibility. I guess they find it awkward because of how I am compared to everyone else."

Quilton felt an assured smile approach his face. "Your mother didn't think so."

His daughter smiled. She remembered, she remembered all the stories her father ever told her about her mother. She was...different compared to everyone else when she first came to Pillow World and met her father for the first time. She sighed through her small nostrils.

"I know, dad." She still wish she could've met her.

"Rosey, dear, just keep trying. You're not doing anything wrong, or at least that's what I think anyway." he nudged her gently in the arm making her giggle. "You still got your life ahead of you and plenty of pillow people to cheer up and help and et ceteras, and he may not come today nor tomorrow, but if you actually believe it, it will happen."

Rosey's smile came back full blast, even some shades of pink came back to join. Her father always knew what to say. Maybe that's why he's the mayor, she thought. She pushed her chair closer and embraced him once again.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

CUCKOO! CUCKOO!

Both of Quilton's eyes flickered open as they looked up at the small pillow bird popping in and out of his little house with his shouts of CUCKOO! and...well, that's pretty much the only word he knows. Anyway, the clock read 8:30. He let go of his daughter's embrace.

"Woop, well look at the time. Sorry, sweetheart. I would stay and continue our conversation but my work awaits me." He takes his glass of pillow orange juice and swallows it whole.

"It's ok, I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Quilton playfully tilted her head.

"Mmhmm."

"Positively?" Little more.

"Yes."

"Absolutely, positively sure?" As far as his head can go.

"Daddy!"

"Alright, alright. Just checking." His head goes back to normal. "So any plans for later today?"

Roselinen always went through her day without a plan since it was more interesting that way. Her day would normally consist of her taking a walk through town, having lunch with some of the towns pillow people, stopping by the Pillow Gardens to catch up on her latest book or just staying at home, the usual.

"Not really. But the weather does look really beautiful out so maybe I'll do a little reading later."

It was. Summer was starting to show its face in the form of a beautiful sheet sky painted with the lightest of blues and printed clouds. Definitely a day worth taking a walk.

"Yeah, I'll do that." She finished.

"Sounds like a very good plan to me." Quilton smiled. "Well, you take care of yourself, okay? And keep a good eye out." He winks.

Roselinen playfully brushes it off. "Alright, dad, I will."

Quilton grabs his little carpet bag and heads out the door. "I'll see you tonight!"

After he left, Roselinen stayed still as the last few words her father stated flowed through her head. _'Keep a good eye out'_. Doesn't sound so hard, does it?

Just then, she hears the sounds of laughter, young laughter. Curious, she glanced toward the window and sees a group of pillow children playing tag near her house. Her eyes lit up as she reminisced of the days when she was once a little pillow girl playing with her friends. Times were simpler back then, not they aren't anymore though.

Her ears pick up another joyful sound, she turns her head slightly to the right and sees another group of kids playing hide and seek. A boy shields his eyes on a small mattress tree as a little girl runs toward the nearest house she can find, and uses a plushie bush to blend herself in. Her beady eyes wander around the scenery for signs of the coast being clear for now and gets her first glance of Rosey looking out the window. The little girl touches her mouth and Rosey responds with her zipping her mouth and smiling at the girl, then crouching down so that no one could see that she was assisting the little fugitive and end up blowing her cover in the process.

She giggled as she continued watching the boys searching high and low for their lost friend, wondering where could she be. Behind the trees, behind a hill, over a mountain, under a-

ACHOO!

Gasps were heard and the boys turned their direction toward the plushie bush. Did that bush just sneeze? They get smirky and sneakily approach it to investigate. Could it be their friend? Only one way to find out. Ooh, they see a tiny bit of blue fabric. Just a few more steps. It must've known they've seen it because it disappears back into the bush. Almost there. They approach and get ready to pounce with-

BOO!

Roselinen blasts the window doors open and does her most playful roar imaginable complete with tongue sticking out and her head shaking left and right with her hair going all over the place. This successfully startles the boys as they scream like little pillow girls and run in incoherent directions while stumbling onto themselves.

After that little odd moment, she straightens her hair again and wipes off any traces of saliva from her mouth. The little girls pops out of the plushie bush and looks at Rosey for a few awkward seconds, then they both burst into laughter.

This was turning into a really good day so far.  


* * *

A/N: And that's chapter two for ya. Stay tuned because it's gonna get really interesting later on. Also, SUMMER VACATION'S FINALLY HERE! YEAH, BOYIEEE! Now I can continue writing without any probs whatsoever! So be on the lookout for more of these coming your way! (Might take about a week though, but still, they're coming!)


	3. Blanket Dragon

Hello to the peeps who were patient enough to wait for a new chapter of this story and hello to you newcomers who just stumbled onto this. Again, I apologize for the delay as I'm still trying to find my footing. I know what this story's gonna look like, just need to know how it looks on paper. I'm pretty proud of it so far and I hope you guys agree with me. Now, let's keep going, shall we?

* * *

Blanket Dragon

Today was turning into a peaceful, quiet and rather uneventful day as Roselinen is sitting on a comfy cushion reading her latest book, a puffy umbrella shading her from the button sun shining through the town. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved coming here every now and again, it was always the perfect spot for her to read, eat lunch or to just find some time for herself and her thoughts.

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by a ball softly landing near her making her turn and spot a group of kids running toward said ball. They stop when they see Roselinen.

"Can we have our ball back?" the youngest pillow boy asks.

Rosie picks the ball up. "What's the magic word?" she asks playfully.

The boy puts on his most convincing puppy dog face as his pupils grow and shine. "PWEEEEEEASE?"

Rosey giggles, "Here ya go" and with that, the ball was back in the kids possession and commenced playing. Rosey glances up at the sky. Looked a little like after noon. Not exactly late, but there would always come a time when to do what's next on the list. She marks her page and closes the book before getting up from her chair and walking back to town.

Pillow World always rather quiet during the afternoon. Pillow people would eat their lunches or would be at work or at home. Yeah, not much really happened here, but then again, it's a small town. Not much happens in those things anyway.

Roselinen exits the garden and enters back onto the familiar path that lead to her home. Did it ever bothered her when nothing really exciting happened to her in her little small town? Not really, well,...not always. Part of her would always love the tranquility and the people that it had to offer but the other part would always want something a little more. Maybe some travels or something. But where would she go? What would she do? Who would she-

ROOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

All her thoughts were immediately discarded by the thunderous sound coming from the distance. As it echoed, it was then followed by a different sound, the screams of children.

"DRAGON! RUN!"

They were running in Rosey's direction.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT! WE SWEAR IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!"

Before she could ask however, it roared again, closer this time, and then...she saw it.

"Oh, my glob." she gasped.

* * *

"Man, this looked smaller from the outside."

It had been hours since Finn began his walk inside the pillow fort which now had become a never ending pillow labyrinth that got darker and more vast in size with each step. He always carried a flashlight in his backpack for situations like these, but one, he always liked challenges and would just let the road lead him to wherever it took him and two, it's a fort made of pillows so it's not like he's gonna fall into a pit of knives or stumble across rats or whatever. So he was cool, but in all honesty, yeah, this place did look bigger than he originally thought. He made note of that next time he thought of hiring Jake to build another pillow fort, this time, maybe a second house. It could use a little more light, that's for sure. Speaking of light...

"What's this now?"

For the first time in...I don't know, a few hours or so, he saw a light shining at the end of the tunnel. (Yeah, it became a tunnel now all of a sudden. Can't explain that, really) Finn walks towards it.

"What the...?"

He stops and observes the source of light coming from a much smaller tunnel in front of him. "Jake, what's in here?" he shouts as he crawls inside.

"Jake?"

The tunnel got smaller and smaller and with each crawl, Finn felt himself getting more and more squished by the giant comforters surrounding him, each one with cool colors; green, blue, orange? What the... As if on cue, he came across a small comforter in the shape of a door complete with a white and blue handle on the side. Without thinking, he pushes the door open and squeezes his way out, somersaulting his way inside. He lands on a soft padded floor but before he could react to the landing, he reacts with this...

"Oh, whoa..."

Before his eyes laid a vast world of color. Hills of various, shapes, patterns and colors dominated the land as well as trees made of mattresses and sofa cushions. Purple birds that looked like stuffed animals chirped happily as they flew. The sky itself barely moved as it seemed to resemble a giant hand-stitched quilt shining with a very light blue. Finn was no stranger to new worlds or very distant lands, especially ones as colorful as the one he's in right now, but this...this was something else.

"Did Jake build this part too?" wondered Finn. "Seriously, that guy needs some more girlfriends or something." He turns around. "Hey, Jake? You need more girlf-"

Blue, nothing but a blue star-filled cloth. The orange door? Gone. Finn felt around the cloth. What happened to it? It was just here a second ago. Or was it? He puzzled this for a few seconds but decided to let it go and worry about it later since, you know, he had a whole world to discover here. Finn always kept his cool, or at least tried to the best he could. If Jake were here, maybe he could turn into a door and help him out. That's right! Jake! He's been gone for hours now. Hope he's not worried sick about him. Nah, that's probably BMO.

_Well, no door. Might as well keep on exploring_, he thought. Finn walked over to the end of the path and immediately notices something, a town. Not a very busy one, but a town nonetheless. "Hmm, maybe there's a door in yonder pillow town." he thought.

Finn carefully finds his footing and slides down the cliff towards the floor leading directly to the town. He lands gracefully as he usually does and commences walking, still a bit confused by the sights in front of him. "I don't get this at all."

"DRAGON! RUN!"

More confusion came across Finn's face as two pink pillow girls ran past him and a pillow boy in the shape of an actual pillow with huge teeth runs smack right on Finn's leg.

"Hey mistoh!" the pillow boy warned Finn. "You betta get wunnin'. Bwanket dwagon!" and runs through Finn's legs for cover. Finn's ears pick up the familiar sound of a roar, not a particular one he's heard before, but come on, he knows that sound of danger from just about every creature he's ever fought. He looks up and spots a giant red dragon landing its dark red blanket wings onto the soon-to-be victimized pillow town. Its torso was a giant red-shaded pillow with the tips used as tiny feet and arms. Its long neck consisted of six red-covered pillows, two red sofa cushions forming its massive head with two big pink buttons for eyes and seven red-covered pillows as its tail. The pillow people run and scream in terror and cup their ears from its piercing roar. The confusion on Finn's however, immediately converted into one of excitement and anticipation at this new form of terror shrieking right in front of him.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "Now this I understand!"

Finn quickly drew his demon-blood sword from his pack and leaps into the air. The dragon catches glimpse of this and jerks his head open toward the oncoming target. Finn spins a full 360 degree and slices through the dragon's jugular. The not-so menacing creature begins to gush feathers through its vast incision as it cries and writhes out in pain as Finn lands gracefully on his feet. He watches the monster shake and convulsed in defeat for a few seconds before it decomposes of nothing but giant red pillows near its mess of white feathers. A new record for the time it usually takes Finn to defeat a monster. The confusion on his face comes back. "Huh, that's it?"

"Whooooaaa!" a pillow girl exclaimed in awe. Pretty soon, all the other pillow peeps came out of their homes in awe at this new hero. They had so many questions to ask of him. Who was he? _What_ was he? They had never seen anything like him. They crowded up toward him and poked him and his sword. Finn was pretty used to this by now since this was like, what, the 454th town he's rescued from mass destruction. All he could really do was greet them and stuff. "Uh, hey. How's it going?"

"Puhoy there!" As if on cue, the pillow people made way for their beloved mayor to greet their new hero, accompanied by a smiling yellow sofa cushion with a green cloth wrapped to his waist. "I am Quilton, son of Pillowford, and you have saved our village!" he exclaimed, then glanced at Finn's red sword. "Uh, you and your...sharp pillow."

"Heh, it's nothing." Finn waved off confidently. "I kill things all the time."

"Oh, nonsense!" Quilton himself waved off confidently. "I say this calls for a cele-pillow-bration!" And with that said, Finn was carried up on everyone's arms to immediately hoist a celebration for their fellow newcomer. He eyed the entire group.

Man, everyone looks like little pillows

, he thought. Uh, no duh, Finn. But wait, there was someone a bit taller, and she was following the group side by side just looking at Finn, smiling at him and waving. Finn awkwardly responded with a smile and a wave back. It's all he could do for the moment.

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for being so patient. I swear, the next chapter I'll try to get that out much sooner next time. I promise it'll get more and more interesting. :)


	4. Impossible

**UPDATE: I know he's not really an important character and he doesn't really do much in the actual episode, but I'm hoping I can do something with him, even if it's not much. I am referring to the little sofa cushion with the green cape that follows Quilton around. I decided to name him Goldy and add him into the story. I referenced him in Ch. 3 as well as adding him into this new version of "Impossible". Because of this, I had to change certain things here for better or worse. I know it's a bit much to go back and add another character, but I guess I'm OCD because I'm now doing it. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I know it's not much but I really wanna know if you guys are enjoying it or not or what I can do to make sure you continue enjoying it so please, comment or review as much as possible. Hope that's not asking for too much. Thanks and enjoy!**

Hello again, everyone. I am so sorry for not updating as much. There's no excuse, really. I've been both busy and lazy, as well as having trouble with what direction I was gonna take this story exactly. I have a lot of scenes in my head but there will be parts where I will need your help on what to do for upcoming chapters. I will continue writing so don't you all worry. Again I apologize and I hope you're all still here. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Impossible

Roselinen sprints out of the cotton fields towards town. She gasps for air as she stops and pans around for signs of help, time really not on her side. The flapping of wings and deafening roar were distant, but were on the verge of becoming closer soon. So, where to go? Houses, shops, restaurants? No.

Gasp! Town hall! Of course! Dad'll know what to do!

With that now in mind, she ran for the tall pillow building near her.

* * *

Town hall, not the most interesting place in the world. I mean, really. A world where everyone and everything is a pillow has even a boring place? Well, boring by definition is a place where a four or five year old has to wait while his or her folks pay the bills and do taxes and other boring stuff while muzak is playing in the elevators. (Yes, there's electricity here. Don't ask how that works.)

Anyway, Roselinen barges through two giant doors and races her way through, excusing and pardoning those as she rushes through them. She makes her way somewhat successfully and crashes through two more doors containing a puffy table surrounded by rectangular pillow people with sewn in mustaches and on the very end of the table sat Quilton, his little apprentice handing out refreshments.

"DAD! DAD!"

"Rosey, dear? Is everything okay?"

Still out of breath, Roselinen tried to find her words without stumbling. "There's a bl- a bl-" she coughs.

"It's okay, dear. Calm down." Quilton pats her on the back. "Goldy?" he nods towards his yellow sofa cushion apprentice and he hands her a glass of water from his refreshment plate. Just as she's about to take a sip, Rosey felt the table vibrate a little. The others felt it too but don't think much of it. She may not be able to speak properly but that doesn't mean she can't still communicate. Quickly thinking, she goes to the nearest window and opens it, letting in that familiar deafening roar that makes all the papers fly away and some of the nearest pillow peeps hanging onto their chairs for dear life while they are lifted from the pressure of it.

When it comes and goes, the business pillows get up and start screaming and running in circles, some putting two and two together realizing there's a door they can escape through.

Roselinen, for some reason, loses the glass and instead chugs down half of the glass jug, ignoring the water falling onto her dress. She gasps as she finishes sets it back on the table, then lets out a quiet burp and immediately covers her mouth.

"Sorry." Rosey smiles nervously.

"You're fine." Goldy waves her off.

"Dad, what are we gonna do?" Roselinen continues.

Quilton sighs. "I was hoping we wouldn't have another blanket dragon attack so soon. But wait a minute," he runs over to the calendar. "They're supposed to be sleeping this time of year. Why would a blanket dragon wake up now? Unless..."

"I saw some kids running away from it saying it wasn't their fault." said Roselinen. "They must've awoken it."

"Hmm, then I shall have to talk with them later." Quiltion explained. "Right now, we have to make sure the public is safe. Rosey, I'm sorry but you have to stay here.

"Dad, but I can help!" Rosey exclaimed.

"I know, honey, but I already have Goldy here helping me," Goldy peeked from behind Quilton and gave a wave. "And besides, I have to make sure you're safe, okay?"

Rosey sighed, "Okay." then smiled.

"That's my girl, now hide, quickly. Goldy, come on."

"Right away, sir!" And with that, the two were out the door and Rosey went over to the window near the entrance.

* * *

Quilton whistles as loud as he can, making the public stop panicking for a second and focus on her and the mayor.

"Alright, pillow peeps. I want you all to go back to your homes as calmly as possible and just wait for the scary beast to leave, okey dokeys?"

The pillow people were concerned but agreed with okey dokeys and went in. Too bad another roar from said scary beast was more than enough to make them go back home minus the 'as calmly as possible' part.

"Well, at least they're inside." Goldy reminded.

"Well, that's good enough. Now come on." They both went back inside town hall to join Rosey by the window. Well, that was some warning.

"How long do these dragon attacks usually last?" Rosey asked.

"Oh, about three hours. Two if we're lucky." Her dad explained. "But don't worry. We'll be fine. I hope."

The cries of the dragon were now getting pretty close, followed by a loud thud of it landing. Rosey slowly peeks out the window to get a glimpse of the dragon.

"Get down, Rosey dear, or it's gonna know we're here." Quilton pulled her daughter back to the ground with caution.

Just then, the growls of the beast were mixed with those of... a war cry?

"What the silk?" All three peeked through the window and are gazed by what they see.

A strange creature. A strange...familiar looking creature. He had very skinny legs and arms with different shades of blue on his legs and torso. But his head looked like a pillow. Hmm. Both were thinking different things but were on the exact same page. Not only this creature looked so familiar, but he was achieving the impossible, defeating a blanket dragon using a rather long and sharp... something.

As soon as the dragon is defeated, everyone immediately exits their homes to praise congratulations at this new stranger in a strange land.

"We have to go say hello." Quilton added. "Care to join?"

"Uh, I'll go later. But you go ahead though." Rosey responded.

Quilton almost added something else but then just dropped it. "Suit yourself." and he and Goldy walked out with a "Puhoy there!".

After they left, Rosey was left in a daze, her eyes glued to this new...whatever he was. She was fascinated by how he looked and why he looked so familiar. Pretty attractive too. Wait, why was she saying that? She doesn't even know him. Oh, wait. Yeah. Well, she couldn't really blame herself. He did look nice and calm, bit nervous right now but she couldn't blame him, what with him being a stranger in a strange land. He was also about her size, probably age too, but she shouldn't jump to conclusions. First she has to meet the guy. Would he even be staying? Well, either way, she saw her father greet the new hero and then immediately hoisted up in cele-pillow-bration.

Nervous, Roselinen takes a deep breath. "Okay Rosie, you can do this." She gets up and heads outside where the pillow people are cheering him on. She follows him, with a permanent smile on her face and an awkward wave, hoping that he will spot it. He does. All he could do however was wave back and returned the smile, even if he didn't know her very well.

"Wait, hold on one second though!" projected Quilton in the calmest voice ever heard. Everyone stopped cheering and moving.

"Before we can begin the festivies however, we still have a certain matter before in relations to the culprits responsible for this unexpected visit."

"Huh?" the hero was confused.

"Oh, not you, hero pillow boy. I was simply referring to the blanket dragon." Now people were talking.

"Apparently, a group of kids awoken the sleeping giant from its peaceful slumber. The only problem is we don't know who and I doubt they will be revealing themselves before us and save us the trouble of hunting them down ourselves."

"HOLD ON A SECOND, MR. MAYOR!" a loud grueling voice was heard somewhere in the mess of the crowd.

"I think I know who did this and I happen to have them right here." A pillow mother appears dragging along the same three kids from earlier.

"Woolsey, Lacey, Polly Vinyl? Kids, I expected better from you. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Quilton was kind but he knew when to be strict and when to be firm.

"We're sorry." the three kids spoke in unison. Woolsey was pink pillow who's sheet looked like that of a skirt. Lacey was also pink but closely resembled a sofa cushion and the youngest, a tiny pillow with the big teeth was named Polly Vinyl.

"It wasn't owoh fault!" the latter stated. "Scah-let and ho' fwiends dayohd us to go to the dwagon's piwwow cave!" He pointed towards a bright red colored pillow girl with orange hair sticking her tongue out at them while her friends laughed. (More on her later)

"Your fault or not, it was still dangerous what you did." Quilton declared. "We haven't even planned for the next blanket dragon attack yet and you already wanna bring up the next one up so soon?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" The hero broke into the discussion. "You're saying that this happened before?"

"Well, yes." Quilton explained. "You see, blanket dragon attacks here are quite common in our community. So we prepare for them by hiding or even evacuating every year while they destroy our houses. But we always rebuild them like new so we never worry. Just when we have to get out on time."

The hero was still confused. Poor kid. "Don't you guys have like swords or weapons or stuff?"

"Weapons?" Quilton's head tilted.

"I see." The hero understood. He looked around. A very peaceful community and not a sharp object laid in sight. Made sense for a such a cushiony world, not much different from the many places in Ooo that he has visited and/or rescued.

"What's your name?" a soft voice asked.

The hero turned around but couldn't see where the voice came from, until he felt something pull his shirt. He looked down.

"What's your name?" Woolsey repeated.

"Oh, I'm Finn. Finn the human." Finn proudly responded.

"What's a human?" someone in the audience asked.

Finn did not know how to answer that, but tried the best he could anyway. "Uh, well...I guess, a...flesh...pillow?"

"THREE CHEERS FOR FINN THE FLESH PILLOW!" Quilton shouted with all his might. The crowd joined in his amusement.

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Everybody cheered.

And with that, everyone continued to hoist Finn up and prepared to parade him.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" the familiar voice of the mother butt in once again. "What about the children?"

"They're punishment shall have to wait." said Quilton. "Right now, we got some partying to do in the honor of our newly found hero here!" Commence parade.

Roselinen, who stayed quiet during the charade, watched as they carried him towards the rest of the town, the cute smile on her face still intact as part of her hair shielded the other half of her face. She was so eager to talk to him, find out more about him, where he came from, everything. She just had to know, as well as why he looked so familiar, this hero boy named Finn.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week. This next one should be pretty easy to write since it'll be part of the actual episode with more original scenes. Well, onward and upwards! :D

**UPDATE: I'll be busy for the next week due to classes but I shall try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Already have it in my head as we speak.**


	5. Dance

New chapter, y'all! Now, just so you know, I have to make some changes to the last chapter since I'm not quite happy with it so I hope you don't mind me doing that. A new character is shown here but will be introduced in the last chapter once I make those corrections. Still, with that said, I really like how this story is coming along and I really hope y'all are reading it and enjoying it and everything. It's gonna get interesting. I promise. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dance

A set of dark drapes with sewn-in stars and a big glowing white button shining on the little pillow town were now in motion as the party for the new hero commenced. The band performed and made merry to those who were frolicking and dancing along to the familiar folk tunes that were being played. Truly these guys had not partied like this in, well, quite a while. Sure they're happy and all, but for something like this, it was meaningful. A protector of blanket dragons. This was the best thing that ever happened to this town, so much so that they even put up a sign congratulating their new friend stating 'THANK YOU, NEW FLESH PILLOW'. Just wish the protector himself was feeling the same way.

Finn, who donned a banner around his torso reading "BEST PILLOW", stood in a corner drinking a cozy tankard of pillow juice (well, more like nursing it) when a group of pillow peeps randomly start whacking him with questions.

"Hey!" one round orange pillow cushion asked. "How long have you been slaying blanket dragons?"

Finn answered the best he could. "Uhh, this is my first one, actually."

"Really?" another round one asked, green this time. "You must've killed dozens of them with that sharp pillow of yours."

"Heh, I wish. I have however killed some pretty whack creatures where I come from. Some dragons too."

"Where did you come from?" a grey pillow wanted to know.

"Uh, is this still not the land of Ooo?"

"What's Ooo?"

Finn put on a face that was starting to show signs of concern.

"So, Finn the human, how long will you be staying here?" Purple pillow.

This made it official.

"Uhh, I'm not sure."

"Well I hope you're able to stay for a while. There's so much to learn, and so many blanket dragons out there." His face brightened with all the possibilities while Finn's showed the opposite.

"Yeah, maybe." Finn chuckled. "Uh, excuse me." He left the conversation and walked off to another corner. He finds a secluded spot behind a stack of pillows and sits down, removing the banner off his torso as he does so.

So much went through his mind and not a single answer in store for him. He didn't know what to think of this new situation he was in. Usually, everything would work out for him. He was pretty lucky that way. Here though, he's not even in Ooo and the one door that led him here in the first place was gone, or maybe somewhere else, but that was another thing. He doesn't know this place very well. Even if he started looking for it, he wouldn't know where to begin. He looked up at the hill where he came from. How was he gonna get back home? Were Jake and BMO worried? Is Flame Princess worried? Was he even on speaking terms with her? He didn't know. He wasn't getting a call from from his backpack. Then again, could he receive calls from here? _Ugh, I need to stop before my head explodes._

* * *

Roselinen kept an eye on Finn as the pillow citizens shared their curiosity toward him. She noticed the concern on his face and wondered why was that? She was curious about him, so what was she waiting for? Was she nervous? Nah. _Just be yourself, Rosey. After all, he seems nice enough._ She took a deep breath and went for it.

Finn had his arms wrapped around his legs looking down at the comforter ground, lost deep with his thoughts. So much so that he almost didn't hear the coming footsteps behind him. The voice, however, caught him off guard.

"There you are, Finn the human."

Finn immediately turned around. "Oh, hey there, uhh..." It took a second to react but once he caught up, he saw before him that same pillow girl who waved at him earlier. Seeing her up close however, almost made his heart race. Her hair slowly slipped down, shielding half of her face. She pulled it back, her smile keeping intact. In fact, if anything, it got a bit bigger.

_Keep your cool, Finn._

"...you can just call me Finn...if you want to." _Good save._

She sits down next to Finn, a little too close but she didn't seem to take notice.

"Alright, Finn." the cute pillow girl said. "My name is Roselinen, the daughter of Quilton." Her face turned serious. "You have to call me the whole thing."

Finn immediately became timid. "Oh, uh...well, uh..."

"Just kidding." Roselinen nudged him on the head with hers.

Finn chuckled nervously, then rushed into his head to find another topic before the awkward silence carriage showed up.

"Oh! Uh...your dad seems fun."

At that moment, Quilton must've had a little too much pillow ale because he was now on top of a rise dancing like there was no tomorrow with a rather hilarious grin on his face. "Puhzah!" he claimed.

"Yeah" Rosey giggled. Then, she went for it. "Umm, you wanna dance?"

"Oh!" Finn's nerve face came back. "Well, uh," Just then, he hears the sound of a pillow bird landing right next to him and attempts to look back at it as an excuse to not look her. "I...have a...girlfriend." The bird chirps.

Roselinen laughs as she playfully smacks him i]on the cheek. "Dummy, it's a dance, not marriage."

Finn chuckles. _Why am I so nervous?_ "Yeah, okay." As if on cue, the pillow bird turned around and a tiny pillow case ejected from its bottom and landed on his shoulder. "This place is weird." Finn stated as he and his new pillow friend got up. He wiped the pillow case off his arm.

"Are you telling me that birds in your world don't poo little pillow cases?" Roselinen asked as he and her new human friend walked towards the dancing group.

"Naah, just regular poo." said Finn. They stood in the middle of the group and Finn immediately noticed how soft and slow the music sounded coming from the band. He then noticed how the other pillows were dancing, close to each other, eyes closed, just happy to be next to each other. Finn's concern just can't seem to take a break, can't it?

"Hey." Rosey interrupted his thoughts and caught a hold of his hand. "Like this." She raised it to the length of where their heads where. With her other hand, she took Finn's and placed it on her hip, which immediately absorbs it upon first touch.

Finn felt something weird going on all around him but he tried not to let it show and embarrass this rather nice and cute pillow girl in front of him. He strained from having his arm compressed by the soft substance of her hip, but to be honest, it didn't feel bad. Still, the nervousness on his face was intact. "Eh, yeah, i-it's really cool." He started making conversation while he and Roselinen were moving around to the music, well, as best as they could anyway. "Where I come from, I live with my best friend, who's my brother. And he's a dog." He chuckles. "We fight stuff; it's cool. It's really different than here. I mean, where I'm from, blankets and pillows are used for bedding."

Rosey laughed again and gave him an odd look. "Well, they're used for that here too."

Finn blushes and laughs very neurotic-like. _Why am I like this?_

The sounds of Quilton enjoying himself as he danced with a blue feisty looking pillow girl were heard as Finn and Roselinen turned to admire him. "Pill-ightful!" said Quilton.

Just then, the song ended and Finn stopped dancing. "Ah man," he said. "It's been nice, Roselinen, but I gotta get back to my home." he turns to face Quilton. "Quilton, I need your help to find a portal to my home world."

"Of course, we will do our best to help you, Finn the Flesh Pillow." claimed Quilton cheerfully. "But you're not making a fold of sense!" Goldy then appears next to Quilton holding a sheet of pillow food largely resembling donuts. Very colorful looking donuts, that is. "Please, share our food." stated Quilton. "You need nourishment."

Finn grabbed one of the donuts and shoved it in his mouth. He tried to chew it but it seemed too broad and hard, but soft and comfy at the same time, sort of like...

"It tastes like a pillow." he muffled.

Quilton immediately takes that as a compliment. "I'll give your compliments to the pillow."

Finn turned around and saw the Pillow Chef waving. He waved back and gave a thumbs up to show that he was enjoying it. Or so he hoped. He swallowed hard and hit his chest. "Whew, man, that was rough." Just then, his cheeks started swelling up, his mouth still closed. His hands quickly went up to cover them but it was too late...

BUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!

The crowd went silent...for like five seconds, then exploded into cheers.

"Don't you worry, Finn, my boy." said Quilton. "Here, that is a good response to pillow food."

Finn chuckled. "Well, thanks." His eyes then closed and his arms raised as his mouth opened up as wide as it could, releasing a moan in the process.

"Oh my, it looks like all that partying has made you beat." added Quilton. "What say you we find you a place to sleep for the night and tomorrow we talk more about this...portal you speak of?"

"Yeah" Finn finished yawning. "That sounds good, I guess." He shook his head so he could still function properly. When his eyes opened up again, he saw Roselinen approach him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Finn." she shook his hand. "Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?" it sounded a little timid coming out of her.

"Hehe, yeah. Maybe." Finn said, sharing the same level of shyness as her. "Well, good night, Roselinen." With that, he walked off in the direction of Quilton and Goldy.

"Wait! Hold on one second!" that same female voice once again shouted in the distance. She appeared holding onto the three same pillow children and brought them toward the departing group.

"What about the children? It's not right to leave them unpunished!"

Quilton never really liked punishing other pillow peeps, especially children. It just wasn't in his nature. And even if he did, they were never anything big or violent. They were just harmless chores. Well, depends on the perspective of who's getting punished anyway.

"Oh, alright. I guess you're right." said Quilton in defeat and approached the kids. "Well, kids, before I carry out the sentence, do you promise never to do what you did today?"

"Yes, sir." the children said in unison as they looked down.

"Wait a minute." the mother interrupted. "How will we know they're telling the truth?" Sheesh, this mom is never satisfied, isn't she?

"I can answer that." Finn jumped in and unsheathed his sword from his pack. The kids jumped in terror.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." apologized Finn. "Don't worry. I don't kill kids. That's just not cool, man. Nah, instead, this is called a royal promise." Finn placed the sword, blade down, onto the comforter ground and had the kids place their hands onto it. "A royal promise is a very sacred thing. It's where you swear to do something and when you do, you can never break it. Never, ever, never. No matter what, forever."

"Why? What happens when you bweak it?" asked Polly Vinyl.

"I can't tell you." answered Finn. "But I can say that it's really, really spooky, and creepy and will come to haunt you in your sleep so much that you will never, ever, ever wanna go back to sleep until you're too tired to do anything!" A demonic laugh somehow came out of him, making the kids shriek in fear and immediately put their hands back on the sword.

"We royally promise not to do it again." the kids said in unison, eyes shaking.

Finn laughed. "Okay, okay, guys. I believe you. That's it, really." He put his sword back and got back up. "Is that better?" he asked the mother.

"Yes, that'll do." the mother said. "Alright, Quilton. You may proceed."

"Well, thank you." the mayor said annoyed. "Alright, children, sorry to say this but your mother is right. I know it sounds harsh but you have to clean up this entire mess from the party."

The boys groaned.

"I know, I know, but listen. You do that and I'll reward you tomorrow." The children cheered and immediately got to work. Quilton winked at Finn as the mother finally left satisfied. Some pillow woman.

* * *

The door opened and Finn and Goldy entered a very colorful room complete with bed, pillow counters, pillow dressers and pillow everything.

"Alright, Finn the flesh pillow, this is where you'll be sleeping." Goldy stated. "Now, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hehe, okay then." Finn said. "And please, call me Finn. You don't have to go through the whole trouble to call me the whole thing."

"Oh, well I apologize, Finn the fl- uh, Finn." Goldy stumbled. "It's just that we hardly ever get any guests here in Pillow World. Our last guest, well... Well, it's not important. The important thing is that you're here and we're very happy to have you here."

"Well, thanks, uhh..."

"Oh, sorry." Goldy stretched out his arm and Finn shook it. "Goldy, at your service. Well, I should be letting you get your rest now. I'll be in the other room if you need anything. Well, good night." And just like that, he left the room and closed the pillow door.

Finn sighed. He removed his pack and placed it on the side. He then took off his shirt and hat and just got under the covers. _Hmm, not bad. Actually, quite comfy. But I do miss my sleeping bag though. Why don't I keep that with me? Ah, man, this is gonna be soooo..._ His eyes lowered, he yawned one last time and his head went limp as he began snoring lightly.

* * *

At the same time, Roselinen was getting ready for bed, humming to herself as she combed her hair. The melody was interrupted however by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she replied.

It was Quilton. "Puhoy again, daughter." he said. "I just wanted to check up on you before you went sleepy byes."

Rosey giggled. "Yeah, I know, dad."

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

"Of course I did, daddy." she said, the smile from before of course, still there. "It was the most fun I ever had in my entire life." The left side of her hair again almost shielded her face but she caught it before it did.

"You know, I was watching and you were quite comfortable around the flesh pillow boy."

Rosey's cheek immediately flushed. "Finn? Oh, really? I didn't notice."

Quilton chucked. "It's okay, Rosey dear. Just take it easy, okay? Don't want you getting hurt or nothing."

"I won't, daddy. I promise."

Quilton went up to her daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "Well, good night, Rosey dear."

"Good night, daddy."

He left and closed the door.

Rosey finished combing and climbed into her bed. Why couldn't she stop smiling? She had a good time and all, and that boy really seemed nice. A bit nervous but who wouldn't be? She guessed that she was just happy to actually have a friend about her age and size, didn't matter if he was a boy, or a human. Still, why did he look so familiar? That was what kept bugging her. Well, some other time. Her eyes drooped and she slowly sank underneath the bedsheets, the last thing on her mind being that dance she had with the hero boy named Finn.

* * *

A/N: I shall have the updated version of "Impossible" up and running hopefully by either tomorrow or Saturday. Well, anyway, onward and upwards, as they say! :D


End file.
